Jealousy
by deadtodd
Summary: Because sisters always manage to find something to envy their siblings for.


**Grimmy:** _This is for Jemennuie's Sibling Challenge. Tis a shame since so many other people have done the Black sisters as well, although I'm really only doing Andromeda and Narcissa. Personally the only reason I really wanted to do this one is because it reminded me so much of me and my sister. I figured Bellatrix was off in her own insanity so I don't think I really needed to include her other than in mention. Well i don't own Harry Potter.  
_

It was amazing how two people so different could want to be like each other so much.

Narcissa Black. She was the youngest of her siblings, fresh out of Hogwarts, but even then everyone knew her well. She always was the popular one. They'd call her the mini Bellatrix and that was just who she aspired to be. Only as much as she tried she knew she'd never be honored like her. Her blonde hair, often worn in ringlets, and bright blue eyes made her a one of a kind in the Black family. She was thin and stiff looking and if you stood her next to any of her family members you wouldn't be able to tell they were related unless you looked at her high cheekbones. That was the only trait bestowed upon her.

That's why at the last minute she'd chickened out. She wanted that to be the reason anyways. The reason why she chose not to become a Death Eater, but the true reason was related to her other sister. To her forgotten sister Andromeda.

Her heart burned with envy. She had everyone fooled for so long and once she'd gotten her share of their late mother's fortune she completely deserted her sisters. Narcissa had only seen her once in passing, she was out in Diagon Alley with the prettiest baby girl that she'd ever seen, but she could instantly tell she was positively bursting with joy. Her hand was interlaced with that of a muggle born and never in her life had her heart burned so viciously. Never had she been so angry. She was angry that another one of her family members had escaped, that they found true happiness. But what angered her the most was that she wasn't strong enough. She couldn't escape.

She thought about talking about it with Lucius, she was sure he loved her as much as she loved him but soon decided against it. She loved him entirely too much to pull him away from something he was so deeply involved with. To ask him to jeopardize his life just so she could be happy was something she couldn't ever do. She was going to tough it out for him, to be brave and that gave her hope. And in an odd way the thought that she was being brave, even if it was so simple, helped her sleep better at night.

Unknown to her, her sister, Andromeda, was suffering from the same fate. She missed her sisters dearly but once she found out about her pregnancy she knew it was time to leave them. It was hard and she found herself wondering what if everyday. What if she wasn't the soft one? What if she wasn't just the other sister? She was remarkably plain at least according to Black standards. Her hair was dark and her cheekbones high but she didn't have Bellatrix's beautiful large dark eyes. Nor did she have Narcissa's natural ringlets. She was pretty but she wasn't beautiful like her siblings and people felt the need to point this out to her as often as possible.

She always got them back eventually, Merlin be damned if she didn't. But that didn't mean much on an overall scale. She wanted to be liked, she was almost desperate for attention and often found herself wondering if that was why she'd considered her muggleborn lover in the first place. Even Bellatrix showed Narcissa favoritism. She didn't yell at her when she did something wrong. She didn't curse her when she 'fucked up'. She didn't torture or tease her just for the hell of it. And she didn't force her to go out with unattractive men because she wasn't good enough to snag an appealing pureblood.

She cried. She cried a lot.

She wanted to be Narcissa so bad, to the point where one day she completely snapped and in a fit of depression, sliced off all of her hair. Ugly chunks of matted black she called it. She eventually got her hair styled into a neat pixie cut at Bellatrix's request, it was more of a demand but she didn't care. She wondered if she were colder would everything have gone different. Would she be the one living in a comfortable mansion, house elves jumping at her ever request, and an attractive pureblood husband with a high social status.

But she found that she had to banish such depressing thoughts because now she had something neither of her sisters did. She had something that Narcissa would forever be jealous of. She had her little Nymphadora.

**Grimmy:**_ I just hope this didn't come out as bad as I think it did but they do say you're your own worse critique. Reviews, advice, criticism and all that good stuff is appreciated. :)_


End file.
